Stranded
by xxSakuraxxSasukexx
Summary: The Naruto characters are stranded on an island.
1. Chapter 1: Flight Sixteen

Stranded

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

Chapter One: Flight Sixteen

On one Saturday in May I found myself pulling my rolling suit case behind me. I passed kids running and chasing each other and parents on the phone with bosses and consultants informing them of family vacations or projects due on Monday, as I headed for Terminal Sixteen. As I reached it I sighed in relief and took a seat next to a blonde girl on one of the two benches in the terminal. Laying my head back I began to doze off.

I was dreaming about my family and friends that awaited me in America. I had moved to Japan three months after graduation to pursue my education in medical. Japan had one of the most prestigious schools in the medical field. I had been attending Konoha Academy for the past two years and finally got a chance to head back and see my family. My mom had a baby while I was away he was two now and it would be the first time seeing him. It was late in May and I was going home for two months for the summer break.

"Hey, hey come on wake up." I felt someone shaking me. Opening my eyes I came face to face with the blonde girl. "Hey, their boarding now." She said getting up and walking away with her suit case following close behind her.

I stood up and grabbed my suit case and followed her and six other passengers into the gate. I handed over my ticket to the lady at the podium. She smiled and thanked me for choosing Flight Sixteen. I rolled my suit case behind me down the little hall that led to the plane. I noticed it was just me, the six passengers, two pilots, one flight attendant and the blonde who would be flying with me.

"Hey wanna sit with me." The blonde said flagging me down.

"Sure, Im Sakura." I said putting my suit case in the compartment over head.

"Im Ino."

"So why you heading to the states?"

"Going to see family for the break, What about you?"

"Same, so where do you go to school?"

"Konoha Academy, everyone on the plane does."

"Really, I go there and haven't seen any of them around."

"What's your major?"

"Medical."

"That's why. Everyone does different majors im just surprised I haven't met your before today. I know almost everyone, well except there names but I see them from time to time."

"So how do you know who is on the plane?" I asked

"Easy. That girl over there her nick name is weapon. Because she is in my martial arts class." She pointed to a brunette, with two buns.

"Those are the non-socials twins. The girl is shy and the other well she is cross dresser to me." She pointed to two black haired girls.

"That's ramen addict, lazy bum, and ice cube." She pointed at a blonde, a brunette and a raven haired kid sitting together.

"Wow! So their all in your classes?" I asked amazed at the nicknames she had for them.

"Some. The two girls are in my dorm." She laughed.

"We are taking flight please fasten your seatbelts and stayed seated." A pilot announced on the intercom.

I fastened my seatbelt and layed back as the redheaded flight attendant sashayed over and stopped with a hand on her hip, which was popped out more then needed. She looked down at me through her glasses. She asked if I needed anything with that sugar coated smile of hers. When I said no thanks she snorted and walked away with a swing in her hips.

"Slut!" Ino coughed.

I laughed and looked out the window that was next to Ino's head. The sky was turning a dark shade of gray and lightning was seen off in the distance. My stomach was starting to turn into knots. Turning my attention to Ino I noticed she was talking to weapon. She turned to me when I got Tenten's attention.

"Sakura this is Tenten." She smiled

"Hi" I smiled back

"Hey you okay?" She asked at the look on my face.

The lights flickered above us and everything went silent. Staring at the ceiling I heard thunder in the distance. Turning to Ino she was staring at the ceiling I could see clear panic seize her. We were miles from land and most likely entering a storm. I grabbed Ino's hand as a voice came on the intercom.

"We are experiencing some bad weather so remain seated."

"What's going on?" Cross dresser asked.

Shy girl climbed up and took the empty spot next to Tenten and Tenten hugged her. Turning to me she introduced me.

"Hinata this is Sakura."

"H-hi." She gave a weak smile.

"Hi, so you are going home for the break to." I asked trying to distract us from the lightning outside.

"Y-yeah I and my c-cousin Neji are. I-im scared to fly but h-he is o-o-okay with it." She explained.

"Wait, that's a dude?" Ino gaped at her.

"Hahahaha Y-yes. He g-gets that a-a lot." She laughed.

We hit some more turbulence that took me by surprise and sent me to the floor. Someone else came down on my back knocking the breathe out of me. Gasping I pushed them off and rolled over gasping for air. The blonde kid climbed to his feet recovering faster then me.

"OH MY GOD I KILLED HER!" He yelled.

"Shut up, you didn't kill her you just knocked the breathe out of her you idiot." The black haired kid said pulling me.

"T-thanks." I said recovering my breathe.

"Aa" He mumbled.

Everyone decided to sit close together. The blonde and Neji sat next in front of Hinata and Tenten who were across the aisle from me and Ino. The lazy bum and the kid who helped me up sat in front of me and Ino.

"Im Naruto." The blonde burst out

"Sakura"

"Ino"

"Tenten"

"H-hinata"

"Neji"

"Shika." The brunette yawned.

"Sasuke." The raven haired kid said.

"Just thought I should know all your names that way if we die I know who I am dying with." Naruto laughed.

Hinata burst into tears on the word dying. Sasuke and Neji both leaned over and smacked him in the head. Rolling my eyes I turned back to the window and was blinded by a flash of bright light. The sound of tearing metal and the smell of smoke filled my senses. My heart leapt up into my throat as I held in a scream. I had an instant falling sensation in my stomach.

"Prepare for impact." A pilot announced.

We all grabbed hands as the plane plummeted down into the dark below. I remember hearing a clicking noise and a couple of thumps around me before I was hit. The last thing I remember was a couple of voices screaming my name as I was hit in the head with something from above and falling forward into something warm. Then everything was darkened and I lost consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2:Uncharted

Chapter Two: Uncharted

"Sakura!" Two voices called out to me from the darkness.

"She's not waking up!" I could hear the female voice cry out.

"Let's try this." An unknown male voice suggested.

Something was pressed against my nose. A sharp smell filled my nose and it made my stomach turn. I sat upright and my head swam.

"What the hell was that?" I demanded the person with a vile in his hand.

"Smelling salts." He had a face similar to Sasuke's but a few years older. After the salt wore off the first thing that hit me was the pain in my head radiating from my temple. Putting my hand to my temple I felt something wet and sticky. Pulling my hand a way I gaped at the bright red blood on my fingers.

"What happened?" I asked

"Ino can tell you that. I have to go check on the others." I watched him climb out of the sand. Wait sand. I thought to myself.

Turning to my left I saw the ocean and to my right I was a wall of trees with the tale of the plane sticking out. I turned to Ino and she handed me a cloth and I pressed it to my temple. I looked at he for a minute then it all hit me at once.

"Where are we? What happened? Oh my gosh is everyone okay?" I asked her in a rush climbing to my feet.

"Calm down. We are on some island in the middle of the ocean, we were hit by lightning and lost an engine, the luggage compartment came open and a suit case fell on you thus knocking you forward, Sasuke grabbed you as we hit the trees. The other pilot died. That cut, my cheek and bumps, bruises, and scratches are the only injuries I know of." She explained as she pointed to the dark ring on her cheek bone

"How long was I out?" I asked trying to assess my injury.

"About two hours, the boys made a bet though. Naruto thought you were dead, Neji said you wouldn't wake up and that you would go into a coma. Sasuke and Shika though bet that you would wake up." She laughed a little laugh.

"What did they bet with?" I said as I began walking the way Itachi disappeared off to.

"You know they wont tell anyone." She frowned.

Walking toward the plane we stepped past some trees and followed along side the tail until we came to a little clearing where everyone sat about. When me and Ino emerged everyone cut there conversations off as Hinata and Tenten ran over and hugged me. Sasuke and Shika shared a glance then turned to Neji and Naruto and said something that received relieved eyes but losing frowns.

"So where are we exactly?" I asked taking a seat next to Itachi.

"An uncharted island." He replied.

"What do you mean uncharted?" Sasuke growled.

"Exactly how it sounds lil brother. This island is not any maps, navigators, satellites, or GPs. So as far as the world is concerned this island doesn't exist and neither to we anymore." He explained.

"What about tracking chips. Don't they have one in every plane in case it crashes?" Ino wondered.

"The engine we lost had the tracker on it. For all I know, it could be at the bottom of the ocean completely fried and useless."

"How long until someone might notice were missing." I asked what everyone was thinking. Turning we all paid attention to Itachi.

"Well to notice were missing easy. They will notice in about a day when the plane doesn't show up. But to find us that could take years." He frowned

"Why years?" Ino cried.

"Well I and the other pilot had different shifts we were switching shifts when the lightning hit. When we were crashing the map said that we were hundreds of miles from our route. We were not supposed to enter the storm it was suppose to be hundreds of miles away from us." He said through clenched teeth.

"Why would he go off course?" Shika asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine."

"Do we have a first aid kit?" I asked starting to feel dizzy.

"Yeah its in a red bag on the plane. But when plane crashed we were on unleveled ground so when we exited all the weight shifted sending the plane rolling a little thus blocking the only entrance to the plane." Neji said throwing a were screwed look to the sky.

"Well im getting it before I bleed to death." I climbed up.

"How?" Neji asked with an incredulous look at me.

"Im going to smash a window and climb in." I announced walking toward the plane.

Everyone followed me over to the tail. I examined all the windows that were exposed to me. They were all to small for me to be able to fit through. I was the smallest by four inches so no one else would fit either. I climbed up and headed toward the nose of the plane where I knew the windshield would be big enough. Ino grabbed my arm before I could reach it. Turning I faced her and took in the color draining from her face.

"What?" I snapped

"Please don't." She begged

"Why?"

"Because, sakura the other pilots body is still in there." Neji announced.

"Well I have to because I wasn't kidding about bleeding to death. Because back in Japan I studied medical and one I got hit in the temple and have to stop the bleeding and two in my suit case is stuff we need out here." I frowned.

"Fine but us boys are helping you get in there. The glass is at least two inches thick." Shika stepped forward. Nodding I turned and we walked to the nose of the plane together.


	3. Chapter 3: Missing Body

**Chapter Three: Missing Body**

We all stood around the front of the plane inspecting the window. My eyebrows knit together when it became apparent that this was going to be harder then I thought. Everyone else wore the exact same puzzled face as me.

"Come on we cant get through it no matter what lets go sit and think about it. We can stop your bleeding with something else." Itachi said.

We all headed back to the girls and sat down. Itachi gave me a bandana from his pocket, I thanked him and pressed it to my temple. Hissing at the pain I grit my teeth and sucked it up. I looked around to everyone else. Ino had the black eye, Naruto was sporting a split lip, Hinata had some bruising on her forehead, Tenten was holding her shoulder probably sporting a dislocation, Sasuke had an identical cut on his face to the one I was trying to clot but on his cheek, Itachi looked pretty okay, Neji was keeping his wrist close to his body, And Shikamaru was wincing with every breath. Gritting my teeth I could feel adrenaline still coursing through me from the plane wreck. Deciding that I wasn't going to sit here and watch everyone slowly die before me I was going to do something about it.

Jumping to my feet I headed back to the plane selecting a medium sized rock up from the ground on my way. Approaching the front I grit my teeth and threw the rock with all the force I could muster at the window. It didn't shatter but I hit it hard enough to leave a crack in it. Picking up the rock again I began to hit it over and over with all my force. Each hit the window cracked even more before I knew it the window gave way and I was trying to haul myself through the window. Slipping I fell head first into the cock pit and onto something soft. Raising up onto my elbows I came face to face with another person, but this person had cold dazed blue eyes and was as white as snow. Squeaking I jumped off the dead body and backed up against the pilot seat.

"Sakura!"Several voices called from outside the plane. Turning I saw everyone standing there watching me with wide eyes.

"What?" I snapped causing my head to throb.

"Sakura what are you doing?" Ino demanded.

"Getting the stupid first aid kit." I said turning and disappearing out the door to the area we all were just hours ago.

The plane was on a slight tilt so I had to climb over the seats. Heading to the back where I had seen the red bag when I had boarded. Jumping down from the seats I landed in the flight attendants area. Two seats sat built into the wall for the flight attendants to seat themselves. Retrieving the bag from the floor I continued my climb back this time looking for my suitcase in the process. Scanning the aisle I recognized my little black bag wedged between a seat and a dented piece of the plane wall. Squatting down I began pulling on it until it came out sending me sprawling onto my back. I laid there for a minute hearing a small noise, as if someone was crawling down the aisle toward me. A dark feeling came over me as I climbed to my knees and pressed myself against the seats. The crawling noise stopped as a thud sounded from the front of the plane.

Peeking around the corner I saw a black shoed foot disappear behind one of the seats. I frowned and started to tiptoe as much as I could to where I saw the foot disappear. As I approached the aisle my heart began racing and I began to feel adrenaline coursing through me again. Taking a breathe I jumped into the aisle with the first aid kit and my suit case held out in front of me to defend my self. The aisle was empty. Cold panic took over as I felt a presence behind me. Gulping I turned around to come face to face with the dark eyes of Itachi. Letting out the breathe I was holding I smiled in relief.

"Come on." He said grabbing near by suit cases and leading me to our exit. I couldn't help but feel eyes on me as I followed Itachi. Arriving in the cock pit I froze for the hundredth time since coming into the plane. The other pilots body was gone from its place. Turning my eyes to Itachi I could tell he knew the question I had. Giving me a look that said we would talk about it later he helped me through the window handing me my bag, the first aid kit and two other suit cases to me. I turned to find the others were gone. Probably back at our little camp area.

Arriving I saw that the girls already had there suit cases. Setting the bags down I gave Naruto and Shika the bags that had their names on them. They thanked me and sat down with the group before opening there bags and going through them. Itachi returned giving Sasuke and Neji there bags. Sitting down I began rifling through the first aid kit. I took out some cotton balls and a small bottle of alcohol and approached Naruto with it.

"Let me see your lip." I said taking a seat next to him.

"I knew you couldn't resist my sexiness." He said puckering his lips at me and closing his eyes.

"Oh yes." I smirked as I poured some alcohol on the cotton ball and pressed it to his cut.

"OW!" He screamed jumping away from me. "What the hell!" He added

"It would have gotten infected." I said climbing up and heading to my next victim with the bag.

After Relocating Tenten's shoulder, wrapping Shikamaru's broken ribs, wrapping Neji's sprained wrist, Giving Ino and Hinata cold packs. I sat in front of Sasuke. I held a cotton ball in one hand and a bottle of alcohol in the other giving him an asking for permission to help look. Staring down at me he nodded and I covered the ball with the alcohol. Patting it against the cut on his cheek he didn't even flinch. Clearing the blood I examined the cut decided if he needed stitches or not. Deciding it wasn't to bad I pulled out butterfly stitches and patched him up.

"Thanks." He mumbled.

"Your welcome." I smiled.

"Want help?" He asked looking to my temple.

"If you don't mind." I said handing the supplies to him.

Soaking a new cotton ball with alcohol he dabbed at my injury making me flinch away. His free hand came up to my face and held my chin as he cleaned the wound. He pulled out the last of the butterfly stitches and applied them. Nodding at his work he looked down at me and nodded. I smiled back but couldn't find myself to look away. His dark eyes stared at me through his dark bangs. I noticed just how handsome he was. He had dark eyes with matching dark hair that had bangs that fell into his eyes. He had pale smooth skin flawless skin. Finally he let go and turned away only for me to notice that Itachi was speaking.

"So how is everyone?" Itachi asked turning to me.

"Good. I think the worst one is Shikamaru." I shrugged.

"Gee thanks." Shika yawned wincing.

"What about you. Yours could have been fatal." He said.

"I'm okay, but I do have something bothering me." I frowned.

"What?" He asked even though he knew what I was going to say.

"What happened to the body?" I asked.

"What body?" Ino asked.

"The pilots body. I fell on it when I went through the window, but when I went to get out it was gone." I said turning from Ino to Itachi.

"Bodies don't just disappear do they?" Naruto asked.

"No. I cant figure it out either. Something is not right with this place." Itachi pointed out.

"That's not...never mind." I said looking down thinking if I told them they wouldn't believe me.

"Sakura whats up?" Tenten asked seeing my face.

"Nothing. Hey what happened to the flight attendant?" I asked suddenly realizing that the flight attendant was missing.

"That's what I was wondering. She was here when we crashed."Ino said.

"I don't know." Itachi said. "For now I think we should all get some sleep. We will take turns taking watches I don't trust this island. First is Neji and Tenten, then Naruto and Hinata, after them I want Sasuke and Sakura, then Ino and Shika and then I will take the last watch. Tomorrow we will get what we can from the plane, search for drinking water, search for food, and make a fire."He instructed taking the leadership. Nodding we all laid down except Neji and Tenten who took seats next to each other.

I laid there on the ground for at least ten minutes listening to everyone fall into there slumber one by one. I was snuggled between Naruto and Ino who were already asleep. I sat there letting the scene from the plane run through my head. How can a body disappear, and that creepy feeling I got before I got out of the plane. I knew I saw something in there with me. Something big was going on here and I knew that it wasn't going to be good. Finally closing my eyes I slowly wished sleep to overtake me and when I did I knew I would regret it, because dreams of creepy dead people were going to plague my dreams.


	4. Chapter 4: The watch & Mysterious attack

**Chapter four:The watch and mysterious attackers.**

I was shaken awake by Hinata who was blushing as I woke up. She stumbled around an apology for waking me up but I stopped her with a hug and let her lay down next to Ino and Naruto taking my spot. Climbing up I stretched making my head throb, okay I was seriously getting sick of the dizziness and the head throbbing. Turning I spotted Sasuke a little ways away sitting on a rock under the moon light. The darkness around me unsettled my stomach and I bit my lip as I took my seat next to him. We were silent for the first hour and he finally spoke up.

"So what really happened in there?" He said turning his dark eyes on me.

"Exactly what I said. I fell on the body left to get the first aid kit came back and it was gone." I shrugged.

"You know your easy to read. There is more to it then that." He pointed out.

"W-what?" I blushed glad it was dark so he couldn't see it.

"When you keep something to yourself but you want to say it you bite your bottom lip." He shrugged.

"I have known you for like a day and you think you know me well guess what you don't!"I hissed.

"No you do it in Physics too."

"What, your in my physics class."I said mouth gaping at him.

"Yeah I sit three rows behind you. Pink hair is kinda hard not to notice." He smirked.

"Why didn't you say anything." I laughed.

"Don't know."He shrugged.

"You could have said something." I laughed feeling stupid at my out burst earlier.

"So what is your big secret." He said staring down at me.

"Even if I told you, you wouldn't believe me." I frowned.

"Well a body went missing and so did our flight attendant so humor me."

"Okay...Well when I found the first aid kit I began to leave when I saw my bag so I bent down to get it. I heard a noise like someone was shuffling toward me. When Itachi came in he must have spooked who or whatever it was. I peeked around to see a foot hide in one of the seats so I headed over there and the aisle was empty. When me and Itachi were leaving I felt like someone was watching and then we found the body missing." I explained finally looking to him.

"So we might not be as alone out here as we thought." He frowned.

"Yeah-." I cut out as a shadow moving in the woods out of the corner of my eye.

"what's up?" He asked.

" I just thought I saw something." I shrugged it off feeling eyes on us.

Silence ensumed as I continued to scan the surrounding trees. Once again I saw movement but this time I knew it was a person. The silhouette was taller then me and muscular indicating it was a guy. He was taller then most of the boys that were sleeping on the ground beside us. It was standing in a position where I knew that he was staring at me. When he turned and disappeared into the bushes jumping up I ran after him. Bursting through the bushes I found myself alone with the presence gone. Sasuke appeared beside me putting a hand on my shoulder making me jump.

"Sakura you okay?" He asked.

"There is someone out here." I clenched my fists.

"Sakura I didn't see anything." He said turning to head back.

"But Sasuke I really di-." I didn't get to finish as an arm snaked around my waist pulling me deeper into the bushes.

"SASUKE!"I screamed.

I was trying to pry the arm off from around my waist. I was also kicking my feet trying to reach the ground, but my attempts were nothing to this person. He was so tall that when he grabbed me he had hoisted me into the air. My feet dangled over the ground about a foot. I cried out when I was thrown over the persons shoulder. I began kicking my feet even more all the while punching him in the back demanding that he put me down. My attacker stopped and dropped me to the ground. I looked up to find the figure looming over me. A sound in the distant made the figure turn his head. I took the opportunity to crawl backward until I could stand up. I got up and began running. Heaving footfalls behind me run even faster I took the risk of looking back. Tripping over a log I fell to the ground a sharp pain springing from my ankle. A dark figure reached out for me and I screamed.

"Sakura its me." Sasuke's voice sounded from the figure.

"S-sasuke." I said tears streaming down my face.

"You okay?" He asked wrapping an arm around my waist.

"My ankle." I cried clinging to his shirt.

"Your going to be okay. I wont let this happen again I swear." He promised putting a arm under my knees and sweeping me into the air. I buried my face into his neck and tried to stop my crying.

Making it back to camp the others were awake most likely from my screaming. Sasuke set me down and got the first aid kit. Walking over he looked to me with confusion in his face. Turning to Itachi he handed the kit to Itachi who had a little medical experience from being a pilot who might need it in these kind of situations. Sasuke knelt down next to me as Itachi looked me over. Announcing that it was definitely broken and he had to set and wrap it. Itachi told me to get ready for the pain. I grabbed Sasuke's hand and squeezed it as my other arm went around his neck. I buried my head into his shirt and nodded. Itachi twisted my ankle setting the break I knew I had. Crying out I wrapped both arms around him and buried my head deeper into his shirt. Wrapping it up in an ace bandage from the medical bag so it wouldn't move that much to let it heal over time. I leaned against Sasuke breathing in small gulps of air.

"What happened?" Itachi demanded as he packed up the kit.

"We were on watch and Sakura thought she saw something and ran after it. I followed her not seeing anything, we turned to come back and something grabbed her and ran off. I followed them getting Sakura back."Sasuke explained still holding me.

"Itachi...on the plane I thought I saw...something. I didn't tell you because I didn't think it was real. … I saw a foot disappear in one of the seats and the aisle was empty when I checked." I grit out.

"Its okay next time don't keep things from any of us okay." He said patting my arm.

"I will." I said.

"Sasuke, Sakura rest up. Tomorrow me, Shika and Neji are going to investigate the plane." Itachi got up and headed back to his place under a tree.

"Sasuke, will you...will you stay with me." I asked biting my lip.

"Just go to sleep." He mumbled already dozing off leaning against a rock.

I curled up against him, pressing myself into his side I closed my eyes. He smelled like fresh rain and peppermint. It soothed me even though I had to fight off the pain radiating from my ankle. It felt a lot better now that it was wrapped and set. I was falling for him, I may have only met him today, even though we were in a class for the last two years together and I didn't know, I was definitely falling for him.

* * *

A/N: Im sorry this is my shortest chapter the next one will be longer I promise.


End file.
